Im Nebel der Zeit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein romantischer Spaziergang im Wald nimmt ein tragisches Ende...


_**Im Nebel der Zeit**_

**Blutrote Herbstblätter**

Es war Herbst geworden.

Die Wälder waren dabei, die Farbe zu wechseln, und die Jahreszeit des Nebels brach an. Häufiger und dicker Nebel verschluckte immer öfter weite Teile von Tokyo und Umgebung, er war manchmal so dick, dass man keine zwei Meter sehen konnte. Diese Umstände jedoch hielten zwei Menschen nicht davon ab, weiterhin ihr Leben zu leben und ihre Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Ran war in Eile und warf sich schnell die Jacke über, bevor sie noch kurz ins Büro ihres Vaters schaute.

"Paps, ich gehe!"

"Wohin?", fragte Kogoro verwundert, jedoch ohne von seiner Zeitung hochzusehen.

"Zu Sonoko, wir unternehmen heute etwas zusammen."

"Und was?"

"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Vielleicht gehen wir in die Stadt oder machen sonst etwas."

"Aha."

Ran hatte zwar ein leicht schlechtes Gefühl, weil sie ihren Vater anlog, aber dadurch bekam sie Zeit, sich ungestört mit Shinichi treffen zu können. Würde Kogoro das wissen, hätte er ganz bestimmt etwas dagegen gehabt und sie möglicherweise gar nicht erst gehen lassen. Sein Verhältnis zu Shinichi war immer noch so schlecht und eine Besserung nicht in Sicht, weswegen Ran sich zu diesem Schritt gezwungen fühlte.

"Also, ich gehe jetzt, okay?"

"Ja, ja, viel Spass", wünschte Kogoro, immer noch in seine Zeitung vertieft.

"Bis dann, tschüss!"

Was Kogoro nicht wusste, war, dass das vorhin die letzte Gelegenheit war, seine Tochter lebend zu sehen. Es war das letzte Mal, an dem er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Bei Shinichi währenddessen lief es nicht ruhiger ab. Er hing am Telefon und sprach mit seiner Mutter, die sich wieder einmal über ihren Ehemann beschwerte.

"Er hatte neulich wieder Lippenstift am Kragen und kam völlig betrunken nach Hause. Was soll ich bitte davon halten? Hat er eine Affäre? Soll ich mir etwa auch einen anderen Mann anlachen? Ich bin es leid, hast du gehört, Shinichi? Ich bin es so leid! Dein Vater treibt mich irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn!"

"Jetzt übertreib nicht, Mutter. Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen? Vielleicht war alles ganz anders. Vielleicht war es nur ein Missverständnis."

"Wenn du von deinen Worten überzeugt bist, glaubst du noch an den Weihnachtsmann. Und den Osterhasen."

"Hör auf, Mutter. Kannst du nicht mal wegen etwas anderem anrufen und endlich aufhören, über meinen Vater herzuziehen? Du bist schliesslich mit ihm verheiratet. Und jetzt sollte ich Schluss machen, ich treffe mich gleich mit Ran."

"Da wir gerade beim Thema sind", begann Yukiko und kicherte. "Wann heiratet ihr?"

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen, antwortete aber doch eher ironisch auf die Frage.

"Wenn wir volljährig sind und ihr die Hochzeit bezahlt."

Yukiko war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

"Okay! Ihr könnt aber auch jetzt schon heiraten, wenn ihr die Erlaubnis von den Eltern habt. Also unsere habt ihr auf jeden Fall."

"Schön, aber diese Erlaubnis wird Kogoro nie geben", seufzte Shinichi und räusperte sich. "Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich Schluss machen, sonst komme ich zu spät. Grüss Vater von mir und kommt wieder mal nach Japan. Das letzte Mal ist schon zu lange her."

"Okay", flötete Yukiko erneut und diesmal gut gelaunt. "Und du grüsst Ran von uns, ja?"

"Mach ich. Also, bis bald und mach's gut!"

"Du auch!"

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und sie freute sich jetzt schon auf das nächste Treffen mit Shinichi.

Was Yukiko jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass sie vorhin zum letzten Mal mit ihrem Sohn gesprochen hatte.

Shinichi musste sich beeilen, wenn er zu seinem Date nicht zu spät kommen wollte, darum zog er sich seine Schuhe an und warf sich schnell seine Jacke über. Dann ging er los. Seine Freundin war ebenfalls spät dran, was Shinichi allerdings nicht wusste.

Als Ran zum Treffpunkt kam, wartete Shinichi schon auf sie.

"Hallo! Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich musste Paps noch was erklären."

Shinichi grinste.

"Dass du nicht mit Sonoko, sondern mit mir etwas unternimmst?", fragte er und traf voll ins Schwarze.

"Ja, so etwas in der Art", antwortete Ran und lächelte verliebt. "Aber ich bin sicher, dass Paps mir diese Notlüge irgendwann verzeihen wird."

"Wenn du meinst", säuselte Shinichi ebenfalls verliebt und umarmte Ran. "Wir sollten aber losgehen, der Nebel wird schon bald hier angekrochen kommen."

"Du hast Recht, dann wird's ungemütlich und nass."

Arm im Arm gingen sie los, in den Wald hinein.

Eigentlich hatten sie in diesem Sommer oder Herbst mal zelten wollen, aber seit vor zwei Tagen eine Kältewelle über Tokyo hereinbrach, verwarfen sie die Idee wieder. Heute begnügten sie sich mit einem Spaziergang im herbstlichen, sich färbendem Wäldchen ganz in der Nähe.

"Oh, das sieht irgendwie unheimlich aus", sagte Ran etwas später und deutete auf den Nebel, der von hinten auf sie zu kroch und schon recht nahe war.

"Der Nebel der Zeit", murmelte Shinichi leise und mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ran.

"Hm?", machte sie, und Shinichi blinzelte.

"Ach nichts. Das kam mir gerade in den Sinn, ich weiss nicht, wo ich das mal aufgeschnappt habe."

"Es klang aber irgendwie... interessant."

Shinichi lächelte und küsste seine Freundin.

"Wenn du meinst."

Es war fast mucksmäuschenstill im Wald, nur das leise Rauschen des Windes, der durch die Baumkronen wehte, schlendernde Schritte und das leise Sprechen des jungen Pärchens war zu hören.

Doch dann, urplötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung, fiel ein Schuss.

Ein Körper fiel zu Boden, und ein lauter und verzweifelter Schrei erklang.

Dann fiel ein zweiter Schuss, und wieder erklang ein dumpfes Geräusch, als ein weiterer Körper zusammenbrach und zu Boden fiel.

Die am Boden liegenden Blätter färbten sich rot, und die noch warmen, aber toten Körper zweier junger Liebenden verschwanden geräuschlos im Nebel der Zeit...

Owari

01.10.11 19:30 3


End file.
